


We Could Not Have Been

by jeonginsstar



Series: Fate Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hanging, Homophobic King, I promise a happy ending overall, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Only Jeongin knows Minho is gay, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Servant Han Jisung | Han, Servant Yang Jeongin | I.N, Witch Accusation, how to tag, i want to say with a happy ending but cant, idk honestly, just not on this one, kinda only Jisung hates Minho for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginsstar/pseuds/jeonginsstar
Summary: One of the highest crimes, was one of the few things the people would agree on.A man could not love another man. A woman could not love another woman.It’s not natural.





	We Could Not Have Been

Every day was the same. Wake up, eat, sit pretty during meetings, bathe, eat, practice piano, eat, then sleep. Whomever said they wanted the life of a Prince can have it. He was absolutely done with it. He didn’t ask to be born as royalty. He didn’t ask to be the next in line for the throne. All he wanted was to have freedom.

The prince had the looks, the money, the power, but he didn't have one of the most basic necessities, love. His father never was affectionate with him. He was harsh and strict. He did not allow anybody to cross him or his laws.

Many were tired of the king, and there have been many plots to assassinate him. They were never successful. The king was ruthless, any suspicion or any evidence against someone was immediately brought as guilty. The kingdom’s prison was mostly empty. If you were to look at the prison, you would see women. No men. Men received the highest punishment.

_Death._

Death was the highest and most used punishment. Anything that went against the king’s law, was destroyed. Anyone who went against the king’s law was killed. Only women were imprisoned. Even then, many were killed as well.

One of the highest crimes, was one of the few things the people would agree on. A man could not love another man. A woman could not love another woman. It’s not natural.

* * *

There are stories of princesses, locked in a tower, a dragon that guards them, in distress with no way to escape, awaiting for their prince charming to rescue them. Sometimes I wish those stories were true. Not for me, but for him. 

This story is not about a princess locked in a tower. There’s no dragon or signs of distress. Just a prince. A prince locked in his own castle, guarded by many soldiers, and the one who keeps him there is his own father. He is no damsel in distress, just a very annoyed prince who has nothing to do.

The only similarity would be that he awaits a prince charming. Yes, a prince charming. Even though his own father hates those “unnaturals,” he cannot help but think that a prince would be better to kiss than a snobby princess. His standards are not even that high, prince charming might as well be a peasant, but as long as he takes him away from here, he is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
This is my first fanfic, and is one part of my series. It is short, because it is more of an introduction. There shall be more soon. I hope to update as soon as I can. School is quite a hassle.  
I hope someone reads this >_<  
\- Rosey
> 
> EDIT: I changed the last part. I have not been able to write this, but maybe now that I'm in break I might. Idk if anyone even reads this ^^'


End file.
